The present invention relates to a new benzopyranopyridineacetic acid ester compound possessing antiinflammatory, analgesic and antipyretic activities.
Benzopyranopyridineacetic acid compounds having analgesic and antiinflammatory effects are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3931205, and their isopropyl and dimethylaminoethyl ester compounds etc. are disclosed in Japanese Published Examined Patent Application Nos. 28639/1976 and 61759/1977.
Having excellent effects, acidic nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs are now widely used, but it is necessary to pay much attention to their clinical application because they are strong in adverse action on the gastrointestinal tract. For this reason, drugs which are weak in such adverse action are desired.
Benzopyranopyridineacetic acids exhibit excellent pharmacological actions such as antiinflammatory, analgesic and antipyretic actions, but considerable adverse action on the gastrointestinal tract is also noted. It is also recognized that the above-mentioned isopropyl and dimethylaminoethyl ester compounds are noticeably weaker in pharmacological activities than their precursor acetic acid compounds.
Taking note of this fact, the present inventors made intensive investigations with the aim of weakening adverse actions such as gastrointestinal disorder without spoiling the excellent pharmacological activities of benzopyranopyridineacetic acid compounds. As a result, the present inventors found that a new benzopyranopyridineacetic acid ester compound is noticeably less severe in adverse action on the gastrointestinal tract than its precursor acetic acid compounds, but also possesses pharmacological activities, in relation to antiinflammatory, analgesic and antipyretic actions, which are nearly equivalent to those of its precursors or more, and completed the present invention.